Résolution
by Dinou
Summary: pour le nouvel an, Vala prend de bonnes résolutions… tout du moins elle essaie


**Titre **: Résolution

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing **: Vala/Daniel

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: romance, humour

**Résumé **: pour le nouvel an, Vala prend de bonnes résolutions… tout du moins elle essaie

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi «Bonne Résolution » sur la communauté LJ thief_forever.

**Nombre de mots** : 711

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

C'était le premier nouvel an que Vala passait hors de la base de Cheyenne Mountain depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Elle était tellement heureuse de sortir de la base pour autre chose que les missions de SG-1. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir découvrir le monde qui l'entourait, en espérant ne pas se faire enlever cette fois-ci.

Elle était tranquillement assise dans le salon de Samantha Carter, profitant de l'ambiance détendue qui y régnait, au milieu de ses collègues amis, avec en plus le Général O'Neill. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui, surtout s'il continuait d'asticoter Daniel quand elle ne le faisait pas.

D'ailleurs, le dit archéologue semblait passer lui aussi une bonne soirée, pour une fois il ne la rabrouait pas lorsqu'elle venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, ou quand elle posait, plus ou moins sans le vouloir, une main sur son genou. Peut-être ne l'envoyait-il pas balader parce qu'elle ne le harcelait pas ? Alors, en ce réveillon du nouvel an, Vala prit une bonne résolution et décida de s'y tenir : elle ne harcellerait plus Daniel pour qu'il tombe dans ses filets, elle allait patiemment attendre qu'il veuille bien d'elle.

Forte de cette résolution, Vala était de plus en plus confiante.

Daniel, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas le brusque changement de comportement de Vala. La veille encore elle lui avait fait des avances non dissimulées devant presque toute la base, mais aujourd'hui elle était différence. Bien qu'elle se soit assise à ses côtés, elle n'essayait rien, participant à la conversation. Oui… elle semblait différente, et Daniel dut avouer qu'il aimait bien ce côté de la personnalité de Vala, quand elle ne se cachait pas derrière son masque de voleuse. Alors, quand elle posa une main sur son genou pour se redresser, et que la dite main mit quelques minutes pour quitter le genou, il ne dit rien, et préféra profiter du contact de cette main douce et chaude sur son genou.

Quand minuit sonna, tout le monde vint se souhaiter la bonne année. Certains par une poignée de mains, d'autres par un baiser passionné, et certains par une simple bise sur la joue.

Lorsque Vala s'approcha de Daniel pour lui souhaiter une bonne année, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce serait une bonne occasion pour l'embrasser. Mais sa bonne résolution se rappela à elle : non, cette fois elle ne profiterait pas de l'occasion, elle allait être une bonne gamine et se comporter en adulte responsable, bien qu'il était bien difficile de s'y tenir.

« Bonne année Daniel. » dit-elle en s'approchant de l'archéologue, pour poser un petit bisou sur sa joue.

Mais apparemment Daniel avait d'autres idées en tête, et il tourna la tête au moment où Vala s'approchait de sa joue, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le petit bisou, devint un baiser, _et quel baiser_, se dit Vala.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle et se regardaient fixement.

«J'ai une question. » dit Vala.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment je suis sensée rester de marbre et ne pas vous courir après, après ça ? »

« Euh… ben… » Daniel ne savait trop quoi dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait embrassée.

« Et ben voilà, à cause de vous, je ne pourrais pas me tenir à bonne résolution, pour cette année. » dit-elle avec humeur. « J'espère que vous êtes content. » finit-elle avant de partir vers la cuisine sous le regard de tous les convives.

Jack s'avança vers Daniel et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'archéologue.

« Cher petit scarabée, je croyais qu'elle vous horripilait ? »

« Mais c'est le cas. » assura l'archéologue.

« Mais bien sûr. » lui dit Jack en prenant un air sceptique.

« Mais je vous jure que c'est le cas ! » s'écria t-il en cherchant du soutient auprès de ses coéquipiers.

« On y croit tous. » dit Mitchell en sirotant sa bière, traduisant ainsi la pensée générale.

Daniel lâcha un gros soupire. Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de ce baiser, pensa t-il alors, et il était certain que Vala allait être encore plus tenace qu'à l'habitude.

**Fin.**

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

**Dinou**


End file.
